The Worst Imprint Ever
by wolfie96
Summary: Seth clearwater had a great life. Hanging with the pack, having fun until his life changed when he imprinted on the worst person he could imagine. Izzy waters. Izzy being Seth's nightmare! Beta needed pm if interested! SethxOC
1. First sight

First sight.

Izzy woke up slowly, fluttering her long eyelashes. She stretched her back, before rising from the bed, and brushing her long onyx hair, freeing it from the tangles which had appeared during the night. She walked over to her closet to pull out her favourite pair of black skinny jeans, and she looked out of the window with a sigh. She was faced with another foggy, gloomy day in Forks, Washington. Since it was always cold and rainy she decided to wear her baby blue American eagle jacket, it was the warmest and most comfortable jacket she owned. Pulling it over her white camisole, she then tossed her long thick hair into a messy bun. Before looking herself over in the mirror and smiling in approval.

"I look hot!" She exclaimed to the otherwise empty room. She dug around in her large makeup bag to retrieve her peach coloured lip-gloss. Smearing it, onto her full lips. "Perfect!" She admired herself one last time before grabbing her tote bag and the keys to her sleek black Volvo. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. Izzy smiled to herself before heading to the prison for teenagers or the more widely used name for it, school!

Izzy pulled into her usual parking spot. Everyone knew not to park there or face the wrath or Izzy Waters. Izzy hopped out of her car pulling her hood up grimacing before she headed for her locker. Everyone greeted her, "Hey Izzy'' "Hey Iz!'' Was all Izzy could hear as she walked up the corridor which was illuminated using fluorescent tubes. She threw them her signature half smile, dazzling them all. That was1 when her so called 'Best friend' Tessa Princeton showed up.

''Izzy! You will never guess who I slept with!" Izzy sighed in annoyance before shutting her locker, and throwing her light pink bag over her shoulder, she was happy it wasn't heavy this morning. Facing Tessa's make-up smeared face.

"Who?" Izzy plastered on a fake smile, looking at Tessa with an annoyed gleam in her eye. None the less she faked to enthusiasm that Tessa clearly expected for the news she was about to give.

Tessa bent forward and whispered in Izzy's ear. "Seth Clearwater!" She gushed, her quiet whisper was just as nasal as her usual voice meaning her words would still be heard.

Izzy pulled back in disgust. "Was he drunk?" She asked in annoyance. Izzy would deny it but she felt slightly protective over Seth. He was like her little brother.

"What? He clearly thinks I'm hot!" Tessa screeched the nasal sounds reached new heights of annoyance in Izzy's opinion. Flipping back her burnt, bleach hair over her shoulder, Tessa was clearly annoyed with what Izzy had said.

"Yeah sure." Muttered Izzy sarcastically, before composing herself. 'Do you like him?' Izzy stared at Tessa. Izzy would kill Tessa if she harmed Seth not that Seth or his sister knew she would do so just as readily as Leah.

"Well, like he's all hot now, so yeah duh!" Tessa exclaimed. A huge grin on her face, she crossed her arms wondering why Izzy was asking which only brought to more attention her cleavage which was showing as always due to a low cut tank top. Izzy shook her head.

"Leave Seth alone Kay? You hurt him I'll break your jaw." Izzy warned Tessa before glaring and storming to her first class, everyone who saw her got out of her way; they could tell she was angry about something and nobody was stupid enough to get in her way.

"You don't own him! I can fuck who I want! Came Tessa's ear ringing shout, which followed Izzy down the hall. Izzy shuddered asking herself why she even cared what Seth and Tessa did together, let alone threaten Tessa about it. Izzy made it to class just before the bell went off. Jared Thail was in this class, and he was looking hot! Izzy walked swinging her hips to the seat beside Jared. 'Hey, Jared.' Izzy smirked lightly touching his arm. Jared nearly jumped out of his seat. He hated Izzy.

'Hey.' He replied curtly, keeping his attention on the teacher.

"Want to take me out on a date?" Izzy smiled a dazzling smile. No boy could resist her charms.

"No." Jared replied rudely, and without even thinking about it. Izzy was taken aback. No boy ever rejected her.

"'Fine, I didn't even like you anyway." She huffed. Jared couldn't help himself but laugh.

", please pay attention!" Snapped Mr. Power, their History teacher. Izzy smirked, even if he had rejected her she at least managed to get him into trouble. She ignored Jared for the rest of the class.

It wasn't till lunch that she ran into Tessa again. Izzy sat down in her usual seat in the cafeteria. With Jessica on her left, Jessica's russet skin and black hair would have blended in anywhere on the reservation. Izzy always sat next to Jessica and Kim to act as a buffer between her and Tessa. The whole table said hi to Izzy, though Izzy didn't heard Tessa's annoying voice with them, but that didn't really bother her.

"Hey guys!" She replied happily. Tessa huffed. Izzy ignored her. She dug into her fresh salad when Tessa huffed again. Izzy rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Tessa. "Is something wrong or can I get back to my salad?" She asked, her small amount of patience was getting used up by Tessa. Fast. Tessa looked at Izzy, pretending to be upset; Izzy saw straight through her act but didn't say anything.

"I hate having you mad at me. Can we be friends again?" Tessa sniffed, trying to make it seem like she was crying. Izzy, trying to make herself look good in front of her friends smiled.

"Of course! I hate being mad at you!" She lied hugging Tessa. Tessa was far too thin in Izzy's opinion but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yay!" Tessa cheered though her tone betrayed how she really felt. Izzy went back to eating her salad. The rest of the group chatted amongst themselves till lunch was over. Izzy's last three classes flew by. Next thing she knew she was heading to the Clearwater's house. Her second home!


	2. Imprinting sucks

Imprinting sucks!-Chapter 2

**An:** Thanks for the reviews. They made my day. Thank you such much Blackroses191191 for all the help. Best beta ever!

Izzy's sleek black Volvo pulled up to the Clearwater's house. The engine was still purring as the door was opened by the girl that Izzy thought of like a sister, Leah. Leah recently had her long black hair chopped off and it styled into a short bob.

"Izzy!" Called Leah excitedly they hadn't seen each other recently, Izzy noticed that Leah had shot up and was most defiantly taller than she had been. She also noticed that Leah had gained more muscle tone than she had a few weeks ago.

"Leah! Your hair looks amazing, and look at you!" Izzy was gesturing her new toned body. "You've changed so much" Izzy gushed; Izzy was surprised that Leah wasn't a complete wreck but didn't say anything that may bring her down. Leah was starting to become uncomfortable now. She had to keep being a werewolf and the rest of the pack a secret from Izzy. Something she found difficult to do as they had always shared everything.

"Come on in. Mom has been asking after you!" Izzy felt so small now compared to Leah. Izzy was an average five foot five while Leah was now at least five foot nine or even five foot ten. Leah had grown a few inches since Izzy had last seen her but decided not to comment on it. Izzy followed the new, improved Leah into the small, cosy kitchen, to see Sue. Izzy noticed her lovely ebony hair starting to turn grey. Sue had taken Harry's death hard. Izzy felt bad that she wasn't around much.

"Sue!" Izzy squealed rushing over to hug her second mother. Sue had been there for her when her own Mum or Dad were too busy working and now Izzy felt guilty for not being there for Sue and Leah.

"Izzy darling!" Sue smiled at Izzy, there was still some sorrow in her eye but Izzy didn't mention it. "How have you been?" Sue inquired; Izzy didn't know what to say so she went with the truth.

"I've been great, same old same old." Izzy shrugged looking into Sue's chocolate brown eyes. "How are you keeping?" Izzy asked worried about the response she would get. Sue looked away; breaking the eye-contact she had been taking part in with Izzy. It was obvious she was still not over the death of her husband, and Izzy had a feeling that Sue would never be the same again. Sue looked at Izzy clearly having put on a brave front, not that Izzy blamed her for doing so.

"I've been coping" Izzy nodded understanding, sure she had never gone through the same but she sympathised as much as possible. Izzy then turned her attention to Leah. Leah was too busy scoffing the leftover meatloaf to hear what little conversation which had occurred.

"Hungry much?" Izzy smirked. Leah looked up momentarily from the food she was eating a large smile on her normally miserable face.

"Starving!" She smiled before heading up the narrow stair case to her room, Izzy following behind her.

"So how are you?" Leah asked awkwardly. Izzy couldn't stop staring at the new Leah. It was like a stranger was standing in her best friend's room and was completely at home there.

"I've been good." Izzy mumbled walking over to the un-made bed, so like Leah to not bother making it.

"Look, Izzy I know I haven't been a good friend there past few weeks but, a lot has been going on in my life. I need you to understand that." Leah rushed. Hoping Izzy would understand, Izzy did understand. She knew Leah took it hard when her dad past away and that she shouldn't been so selfish in wanting Leah to immediately listen to all her drama, in fact Izzy's drama was insignificant to what Leah had been going through. Izzy snapped her chocolate brown eyes to Leah's lighter brown eyes.

"I understand. I should have been there for you, I'm just glad to have my Sister back. Even if she looks different." Izzy smiled at Leah, rushing up to hug her best friend who she had always thought of as a sister.

"Great! I missed you!" a smile once more graced Leah's face.

"I missed you too." Mumbled Izzy. She was getting crushed by Leah. She brought this to the attention of the other girl by rapidly and repeatedly tapping on Leah's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Leah apologised embarrassed she had forgotten her new strength.

"It's fine" Izzy couldn't help but laugh at the look on Leah's face.

"C'mon, we'll have a movie night!" Leah called while running swiftly down the stairs, Izzy had a hard time keeping up with her, Leah suddenly seemed faster than she had been. Izzy and Leah were cuddled up on the couch when Seth barged in.

"Leah! You'll never guess what Paul did on patrol today" Seth chuckled, he hadn't noticed Izzy yet.

"Seth! We're watching a movie!" Snapped Leah, the contented look that had been on her face was now replaced with annoyance. Giving Seth a 'you are an idiot look'.

"We?" Seth confused looked at Leah with a questioning look on his face this caused him to really look and so he noticed Izzy for the first time since the conversation started.

"Hey Seth" Izzy said making sure his attention was on her. She smirked, raising her head from the bundle of blankets they had. Izzy looked like it was the middle of winter and there was no heating on in the house she in, she was that wrapped up. When Seth made eye-contact with her for the first time since he had developed his new quirks the earth seemed to move beneath his feet. Gravity wasn't holding him to the world anymore, Izzy was. It was as though huge chains connecting were Seth to Izzy.

Izzy broke the eye-contact after about two minutes and turned back to the movie not saying anything. She didn't know that what had just occurred had changed her and Seth's lives forever. Seth frowned when Izzy looked away. He could stare into her eyes forever, and still feel like he had achieved something in his life. Seth, after a few moments thinking about Izzy snapped back to reality. He took a glance at Leah to see if she noticed, he didn't even need to ask. Leah was fuming. She was glaring at Seth with daggers in her eyes.

"Sorry Izzy I have to talk with Seth for a moment. Excuse me!" Leah hissed through clenched teeth. Izzy didn't notice her change in tone, she just guessed it was a brother sister thing.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Izzy waved them off, too engrossed in the movie to be curious about what was happening between the two.

"Ah Leah, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll stay here!" Seth whimpered. He knew Leah was going to kick off, and he wouldn't be leaving the kitchen in one piece, if Leah wasn't happy with what he said.

"Seth! Now!" Leah snapped practically hauling Seth by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the room. Sue by this point had gone to bed. Seth was shifting from one foot to another nervously. He couldn't stop thinking about Izzy. Even though she was one room away. He was disgusted with himself for even worrying about her, especially as he could still hear her breathing.

"Stupid imprint" He muttered under his breath, not that muttering it would stop Leah from hearing what he said.

"Are you happy now!" Leah exploded. She couldn't keep her annoyance and anger in anymore. Seth imprinting on Izzy just pushed her too far. It was the main reason she didn't ask Izzy down until now. She was trying to prevent her from getting imprinting on. Seth glared at her. His dark, brown eyes blazing with anger.

"I didn't ask for this! You think I wanted to imprint on _her_?" He spat. Leah's expression softened at bit.

"No. I know that it's not your fault, and you hate Izzy and all, But I didn't want her dragged into this" Leah was shaking slightly now. Seth could see in her face she was upset about this too. After all she tried to prevent it. All Seth wanted to do was get out of the house as fast as he could.

"Leah?" Yelled Izzy. She was wondering what was taking her so long, considering she just wanted a small chat with Seth.

"Coming" Leah was staring hard at Seth. He was looking away a pained look on his face. He would hate to admit it out loud but he wanted to go to Izzy. "Go to Sam Seth, He'll know what to say" She whispered before heading back into Izzy. Seth ran straight to Sam out of the back door. All he could think about was Izzy.

"Hey Seth!" Sam heard Seth barge into his little house. The house still shaking after he slammed the door on his way in. Seth plopped himself down on the couch. His head in his hands.

"Seth sweetie, what's wrong?" Emily sat down beside Seth.

"I imprinted." He muttered lifelessly, Emily was concerned he wasn't happy like the other guys were when they imprinted and Seth was the one most looking forward to the completion of that quirk.

"What's wrong with that?" Emily smiled. Her scars pulling half of the smile on her beautiful face down into a grimace. Seth looked up from his hands which he had been studying closely.

"Everything when you imprint on _Izzy waters_ "He spat.

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Thanks again to my Beta Blackroses191191 for all the help **


	3. Maybe she isn't that bad?

The worst imprint ever!

**Chapter 3-**Maybe she isn't that bad.

Don't own twilight. I want to thank Blackroses191191 for all the help. Thank you all for the reviews and Alerts

'**Everything when you imprint on **_**Izzy waters**_**" He spat**

"Oh, maybe you should get to know her better. She can't be that bad." Emily nodded her head in understanding, trying to comfort the distraught looking boy. She then walked over to Sam's outstretched hand and tucked herself in to his arms sighing in contentment at the familiar feeling. Sam had been listening to the conversation and was amused.

"Congrad's, Seth!" He smirked the amusement he was feeling was clear in his dark eyes.

"Yeah thanks." Seth barked towards his alpha, highly annoyed. Sam rolled his eyes, not understanding why Seth was so annoyed.

"C'mon, you've known her since you were three years old; you should be used to her by now." Sam commented. Seth just shook his head in response.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? But no, I'm not." Seth moaned. Slamming his face into the pillows on the sofa. Sam smirked somewhat understanding of how he felt. "Sam? What am I going to do?" Seth mumbled against the pillows, Sam would have had trouble understanding him if not for his superior hearing.

"Well, what does your heart say?" Sam asked pulling up a chair and Emily onto his lap. Though Sam asked this question he already knew the answer, he had felt the same things, and had helped the other members of the pack go through these feelings until they made sense to themselves at least if not him.

"That I should take her in my arms and kiss her!" Though Seth had said those words he jumped in surprise, before today he would never have even thought about doing that to Izzy, let alone actually want to do it.

"Okay." Sam said calmly before continuing, he had got the response he had wanted. "And what does your head say?" Sam asked serious now. All the amusement he had felt before had left his expression.

"That I should keep clear of her." Seth wailed. His heart protested this thought but if Seth was completely honest he already knew which would ultimately win.

"Seth? Look at me!" Sam ordered his alpha voice threatening to come through. Seth looked up almost on reflex. "You won't be able to stay away from her. No matter how hard you try. You're bound to her, she's yours, you'll fall for her don't worry!" Sam proclaimed. "Trust me on this!" He smiled lovingly at Emily, she returned the smile with a besotted look on her face.

"Yeah alright" Seth moaned disbelievingly, while leaving the house. Izzy had probably left by now. Seth debated with himself momentarily about going to her house just to check that she was ok before rolling his eyes at himself, it was already happening. He phased and shook out his light, sandy coloured fur then headed in the direction of Izzy's house.

Once Seth had arrived at Izzy's house he realised all he think about was her. Her smile, how it lit up her eyes, if not her entire face. Seth growled at himself in annoyance. If any of his pack brothers heard him. '_Aw how cute! Sethy boy imprinted on Izzy waters!' _Paul sneered just catching Seth's thoughts as he phased. '_Shut it Paul!' _Seth snapped waiting in the covers of the trees listening intently for Izzy. His sanded coloured fur blended in perfectly next to the tall dark trees. '_Stalking her now too?' _Paul barked a laugh. He was loving that this was annoying Seth so much. Seth rolled his eyes. He was going to ignore Paul. Hoping he would give up and leave soon. '_Whatever man! I gotta date anyway!' _Paul snorted before shifting back to his human form leaving Seth alone with his thoughts about Izzy. Seth heard Izzy go down stairs, into her kitchen and this dragged him out of his thoughts. He had a feeling something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good.

"Mom, Dad. Since you both have been working all the time, I was wondering if we could do something together this weekend!" Izzy grinned hopefully. She wanted to spend some time with her parents, she felt like she hasn't seen them in a while. Linda, her mother didn't even give it a second thought. She just glanced up at Izzy her Hazel eyes piercing through Izzy.

"Can't sorry" she remarked. Izzy expected nothing more from her.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm all tied up" her dad grunted fixing up some dinner for himself and Linda. He was still in his suit. His normally neat hair was dishevelled. Izzy felt her temper flare.

"Dad! C'mon please!" Izzy's voice broke. Though Seth couldn't see he could imagine the tears that would be forming. Seth whined he didn't like it when Izzy was upset.

"Isabel! We just said no!" Her mother snapped. Izzy glared at her. She didn't like her mother. Her dad was more understanding.

"Izzy, darling I promise we'll do something together next week." He smiled digging into his lasagne. Izzy was hurt and disappointed in her father. He usually caved in when she looked like she would cry.

"Dad," Izzy spoke softly. "When Harry died I realised life is too short and that you should cherish every moment with the ones you love." Izzy smiled slightly hoping her dad would cave in.

"Oh Iz I didn't know you felt that way!" Her dad comforted her. Yes! Izzy thought triumphantly. She was slowly breaking him down. She could see it in his tired grey eyes! "I'll try and fit you in next week" He murmured through a mouthful of food. Seth whined when he heard Izzy mention his dad. He was slightly mad. How dare she mention him!

"Fit me in? Your own daughter? Don't bother Dad!" Izzy shirked. She stormed up to her room and fell onto her many of the pillows on her bed. She screamed into the pillow. Muttering how selfish her parents were that they couldn't spare a day to spend time with her. But when it's people in need they rush over! It sickened her! She started to cry. She hasn't spent some proper time with her parents in about two years.

Seth couldn't take it anymore. It hurt him to hear Izzy and her parents fighting and what made it worse Izzy was crying. That tore at his heart, even though he just imprinted on Izzy and still hasn't gotten used to the idea he hated it when girls cried. It made him uncomfortable. Before Seth's mind could register what he was doing he soon found himself knocking on Izzy's door to be face to face with her Dad.

"Can I help you?" He addressed. Seth bit back a growl. This man had upset his imprint. He was lucky to still be in one piece even if Seth wasn't in love with Izzy.

"Um yeah, is Izzy here?" Seth asked. He already knew the answer he was just being polite and actually asking rather than barging into the house.

"Yeah? Hold on a sec" Izzy's dad rushed out, shutting the door, in Seth's face. Seth frowned. That wasn't very polite! ff truth be told it was actually very rude. Seth could hear Izzy stomp down the stairs. He could guess she was still upset. Seth was looking in the forest making sure none of the pack was watching him forgetting where he was.

"What is it Seth?" Izzy snapped. Seth jumped in surprise. Izzy was glaring at him; her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had no make-up on. Seth thought she looked an awful lot better. He couldn't help the smile that spread slowly across his face." Seth!" Izzy screeched. Breaking Seth out of his thoughts none of which he could actually remember regardless.

"Huh? Oh right. I was wondering if I could come in." He asked. His feet suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than they had just moments before. Izzy couldn't understand why Seth wanted to come in. He never called to her house before why start now? But this didn't stop her answer from pouring out of her mouth.

"Yeah alright, come in!" Izzy stated. She didn't want to be alone in her room anymore she just wanted her mind taken off her parents lack of interest in her well being. Seth was ecstatic he couldn't believe Izzy would actually invite him into her house. He was following her up the winding stair case.

"When we get into my room, don't touch anything!" Izzy warned. Pushing open the door to her huge room. Seth rolled his eyes not bothering to answer. Izzy sat on her bed glaring at Seth. Seth was looking around. Just what he thought. Everything in the room was either pink or fluffy.

"Nice room." Seth commented, he didn't really know what else to do.

"Yeah, thanks" Izzy rolled her eyes annoyed. This made Seth angry. He was trying to be nice and she still a bitch.

"Right." Seth sat on her baby pink chair. Not caring about the not touching anything rule. After all he was already touching the floor! "So?" Seth muttered. Trying not to laugh on how quiet and awkward it was.

"Seth, Why are you here?" Izzy asked though her face didn't show it her tone showed that she was curious about this. He looked away uncomfortable. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright." He smiled slightly. Izzy actually smiled back and Seth was very surprised.

"Okay.. Why don't we watch a movie?" Izzy suggested. Seth liked this idea. Then there wouldn't be any awkward silences any more, and if there was the movie would just cover them up. Izzy put on The Hangover. Seth hated to admit it but Izzy had a good movie collection. Half way through the movie Izzy asked Seth to sit beside her. He was protesting at first but then he thought to himself. This might be his only time with her. She could reject him. He didn't want to think about that, so he sat comfortably beside her, hip to hip, as she requested.

Half way through the movie she fell asleep on his shoulder. Seth smiled down at her. He had never been so happy in his life. "Maybe she isn't that bad" Seth muttered to himself.

Izzy had Seth to her bed because she wanted attention which she didn't have to work or argue for. She felt so rejected, unloved by her parents she wanted someone, anyone to give her attention. Seth protested silently at first but Izzy could see he couldn't protest when she laid her puppy dog eyes on him. He practically jumped on the bed. She didn't mean to fall asleep on his shoulder but she couldn't help it she felt drawn to Seth. He was so warm and comfortable. If only Leah saw them now she would crack up. The last thought Izzy had before she fell asleep was, maybe he isn't that bad.

Seth planted a kiss on her forehead before letting himself out the window. Maybe Sam was right he wouldn't, not it was more he couldn't stay away from her. Seth phased in the woods happily thinking of the time he spent with Izzy when a growl interrupted his thoughts '_that's where you were?' _Leah was snarling at Seth.

'_Shit Leah!'_

_That's it. Please review, Thanks Blackroses191191for the help. Check out her new story the wolves come out when twilight strikes! :D_


	4. She won't let me leave this down

The worst imprint ever!

**Chapter 4- She won't let me live this down!**

So yeah, still don't own twilight! Thank you for the reviews/Alerts! :D And thank you Blackroses191191 for the ideas and Help!

'_Shit Leah!' _Seth squeaked in his head. He was almost home, but he had been caught, red handed. Leah was beyond mad. She had very little control stopping her from attacking her only brother. How dare he spend time with her best friend? He had only just imprinted on her, he couldn't fall for her that fast, could he? Leah was curling her lip up at Seth her anger being barely controlled, waiting for him to explain himself. While trying to answer the questions she had posed.

'_I was just making sure she got home alright and then she was arguing with her parents. She started crying! I had to go to her!' _Seth rushed, trying to explain in unexplainable pull he felt to comfort Izzy. He lay down on the slightly damp ground, submitting to Leah. He was too embarrassed to even to defend himself. How could he feel so drawn to Izzy already?

Leah felt a bit sorry for Seth. But she was never going to let him live this down. She could see from his head how happy he was when Izzy asked him to sit beside her. How large the smile was on his face when she fell asleep on his shoulder! Leah had to admit to herself at least that she was a little jealous of Seth. He had found his imprint while she was still hung up on Sam. '_She's my friend Seth! If she's upset I should be there helping her!' _Leah was meant to sound pissed off but it came out like she was a whiney little kid. '_Alright sorry!' _Seth whined. He really wanted to get home, he was dead on his feet. '_Just go!' _Leah growled. Seth bolted home. Leah sighed and got on with patrolling the west boarder hating the idea that one day she might lose her best friend. The only thing she has left.

Seth woke up with a gigantic cheesy grin on his face. He couldn't wait to get to school so he could see Izzy. The idea excited him and scared him simultaneously. Leah was still mad at her brother because of it. Seth knew she would get over the idea. Eventually. Though he knew in the intermitting time he had to tread carefully around his fragile sister. Seth bounced down stairs, grabbed a large breakfast and left. He didn't want to miss the chance of seeing Izzy! Seth made the short run to school, in his quickest time yet. Some of the pack had already arrived at the school. Seth strolled over to Quil and Jacob, to have their normal morning conversation.

"Hey guys" He greeted cheerfully though there wasn't a smile on his face there was a smile in his eyes, this instantly piqued the pack members interest, Seth maybe a happy go lucky guy but he still didn't like mornings.

"What's got you all cheerful?" Quil asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing slightly, though by his tone Seth knew he was in no danger, well until he gave the honest answer.

"Oh nothing!" Seth didn't want to tell them that he imprinted on _Izzy waters!_ Even worse was that it was the reason for his happiness. Jacob rolled his dark eyes, having worked out what was happening.

"C'mon man! Who is she?" He asked crossing his toned arms across his chest, making his large muscles seem even bigger than they already looked.

"I imprinted on Izzy waters." Seth muttered ashamed, hoping nobody would hear him. Unfortunately the group all had extremely good hearing. Jacob and Quil burst out laughing. They sounded like a pack of hyenas.

"Who did you imprint on?" Quil asked smirking. He heard the answer clearly the first time he just wanted Seth to say it again. He was getting a kick out of his friend's misery.

"Shut up!" Seth growled! He was hoping they would be sympathetic towards him. He should have known better, his friends were like a pack of animals when they smelt blood.

"Alright, calm down. She isn't _that _bad_!" _Jacob hollered he was trying to keep Seth from exploding, into a wolf. Jake could tell he was already trembling, even if Seth hadn't noticed.

"Yeah man cheer up!" Quil couldn't help but smirk at his pack mate's misfortune.

"Thanks for the sympathy!" Seth rolled his eyes heading for class just as the bell went. Everyone had arrived at school by that point. Seth headed up to his locker to grab his history book, that's when Izzy walked past.

"Hey!" He smiled. She glanced up scoffing at Seth like she didn't know him and flipped her hair back, over her slim shoulder. Seth was hurt. Did she forget what happened last night? Seth slammed his locker door trying to dispel the unwanted feelings. It nearly came off the hinges. He wouldn't dare help her again!

Izzy couldn't stop thinking of Seth! She rushed into school, almost late for class. She couldn't get away from Jessica blabbing on and on, Izzy hadn't even paid attention to the subject she just hummed in a agreement in some places and it seemed that's all Jessica needed. She was rooting through her pink bag looking for her French homework when he heard someone greet her. She looked up in surprise to see it was Seth. She held back the smile that was about to appear and managed to scoff at him. He frowned. He was confused. Izzy was confused herself. Was she starting to get feelings for Seth? Well other than the mutual hatred, she hoped she wasn't! She sprinted to class, managing to get in before the teacher closed the door. Mr. Baker, The history teacher glared at her but said nothing of her being late. The only chair was right in the back, beside Seth. Great! Izzy thought. Just what I need. She sat down, taking out her history book and a pen to take notes with. She could feel someone's gaze on her; she looked to her right and saw Seth glaring. She glared back. They were in a staring competition for about five minutes until Quil interrupted it.

"Seth? Hello?" Quil poked Seth trying to get his attention. "What's up with you?" He whispered sounding concerned. Seth just shook his head not surprised at the concern, he had been far too happy this morning now he was very annoyed or angry he couldn't decide which.

"Nothing man, Forget it." Seth muttered back. He looked at Izzy one last time before drawing his attention to the board. Izzy didn't look Seth's way for the rest of the morning.

Seth was just making his way over to the pack table. Jared had Kim on his lap. Paul and Jake were having an eating competition, while Embry and Quil were talking and Leah was staring off into space, which was pretty normal. Brady and Collin hadn't turned up yet. Seth wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He didn't notice Tessa until she squeaked his name! By that point it was too late.

"Seth!" Seth jumped. She was far too close for comfort. He could literally smell the bleach from her hair. He wrinkled his nose up at the smell.

"Oh, hey!" He muttered trying to get past her, but attempting to be polite at the same time.

'I was like wondering if you like wanted to take me on a date on Saturday!' She squealed. He would rather stick his face in bleach then go on a date with Tessa Princeton, then again it currently smelt the same. Thank god he didn't imprint on her! He wouldn't know what he would do if he had.

"I'm working sorry!" He rushed still trying to push past her. Izzy saw Tessa trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Seth. She laughed loudly attracting attention. Those that turned to give her attention ended up on the end of one of her famous glares, so they instantly took their attention somewhere else. Seth looked like he was going to puke if Tessa touched him again. She walked over to the pair to join in the conversation.

"Hey, Tessa!" She faked enthusiasm towards her. Tessa didn't even notice. Idiot. Izzy thought, she wondered for a moment if she shouted it loud enough in her head whether Tessa would realise she wasn't wanted.

"Hey! I was just saying yes to Seth. He asked me out!" She grinned showing her pearly white teeth. Seth stared at her like she had two heads.

"No I didn't. I said I had to work!" He snapped. Izzy held back a smile. Tessa's smiled dropped instantly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you said that!" She laughed uncomfortably. Izzy was slightly jealous that Tessa was flirting with Seth. She couldn't understand why. It was only Seth. She didn't own him. What Izzy didn't get was why Seth look disgusted that Tessa was talking to him, they slept together didn't they?

"So Tessa, tell me about that night you slept with Seth?" Izzy smirked crossing her arms across her chest. Let's see Tessa work herself out of this, she thought, a maniacal laugh sounding through her head. She couldn't wait to see Seth reaction. Seth was furious. He was literally shaking.

"What are you on about?" Tessa glared at Izzy. "I never said that! Why would you make that up?" Tessa roared at Izzy. She had gone red in embarrassment.

"Really? Because you didn't say that to me last Friday?" Izzy barked glaring at Tessa. She knew Seth would never sleep with _her! _Seth balled his hands up.

"You would be the last person on earth that I would ever sleep with!" Seth spat venomously. Shaking even more. Izzy was concerned now. Was he really that angry over it? Izzy thought for a second and couldn't blame him. It was Tessa Princeton. Jacob came over.

"Seth, c'mon!" Jake barked dragging Seth away. Seth calmed down instantly. Izzy smirked at Tessa with triumph.

"Why did you bother?" She inquired, relived that Seth hadn't slept with her not that she would tell anyone that.

"Oh shut it! I'm sick of you, thinking you're brilliant. I will have Seth Clearwater if it's the last thing I do!" Tessa hollered. Getting up in Izzy's face. Izzy pushed her away.

"You wish, bitch!" Izzy spat. Walking over to Leah. She wasn't going to lower herself to Tessa's level. She wondered why she said that. Did she just claim Seth as her own? Leah was staring dumb foundly at her.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

**A.n:That's chapter 4 Enjoy! **


	5. People can change, who knew?

The worst imprint ever!

**Chapter 5- People can change, who know?**

An: Guess what? I don't own twilight. Thank you for the reviews. Elephantluv said

That Izzy and Seth are Sizzy! What do you think of it? (: Thanks to my awesome beta Blackroses191191 for the help! :D

Izzy took the seat next to Leah a large smirk gracing her face. Taking a moment to answer the question, she didn't really know what had happened. She took on Tessa for Seth.

"Well," Izzy took a moment to pause and think more closely about her answer "Tessa was spreading around that she slept with Seth. But I knew he wouldn't do it, so I confronted her about it. She got all defensive!" Izzy smirked remembering how red Tessa's face had been. Leah was nodding though Izzy thought it was with agreement with her. Leah however knew Izzy was falling for Seth even though she didn't realise yet. Izzy continued speaking after a moment. "Then Seth became mad and stated that Tessa would be the last person he would sleep with. Then Jacob pulled him away." Izzy frowned; she was trying to figure why she had staked a claim on Seth. "I said to her she wishes she had Seth." Izzy muttered the last part to herself hoping if she said it, it would make the feelings she was having towards Seth would go away. Leah was angry and everyone bar Izzy noticed this. She started shooting Seth death glares while Izzy was looking at the floor deep in thought.

"Oh, I'm sure that because you known Seth for so long, you just feel protective over him." Leah reassured Izzy with a cheerless smile on her face. Leah then growled at Seth, low enough that Izzy wouldn't hear her but loud enough that Seth, with his super hearing could hear it.

Seth heard the entire conversation despite trying to ignore it and attempting to concentrate on what Jake was saying to him. Though he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to know why Izzy said that, why she had defended him and had a huge argument with Tessa for him. Leah was shooting daggers at him, if she could kill with her eyes he would be dead and buried and killed again. He rolled his dark brown eyes ignoring her rage. She will get over it eventually he thought, hoping that when in his wolf form with her he wouldn't start thinking like that as it was a sure way to at least one broken limb. When Izzy finished her explanation to Leah about what went occurred with the school slut, Seth felt a pang in his chest. He wanted Izzy as a girlfriend. Not for her to see him as a brother! He grumbled miserably to himself. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"SETH!" Jake said finally annoyed that Seth had been ignoring him for the last ten minutes, Seth growling at the conversation that was occurring between his sister and his imprint had ticked Jake off.

"What?" Seth asked when Jake finally had his attention; along with the whole of their table some of the pack members had large grins on their faces. This annoyed Seth even more but placed his full concentration on Jake regardless.

"You can't get annoyed at Leah. She is trying to deal with a lot, and this situation probably hasn't helped. Plus Izzy isn't used to feeling anything for you" Seth nodded calming himself down. Paul shook his head. He was glad he hadn't imprinted. If he was going to, turn all mushy and soft like Seth. Paul got up laughing quietly to himself. He was delighted Seth was feeling this way. He was the one who always wanted to imprint, and now that he had he hates it. Seth growled at Paul as he walked away laughing. Izzy heard it. Only dog's growl she thought to herself. What was wrong with Seth?

The bell rang and lunch had gone way too fast for Izzy's liking. She got up after saying goodbye to everyone at the table and left for English. Seth decided he was very lucky that he had English with Izzy and this thought made him smile.

"Izzy wait up!" Seth called after her. She turned around and waited for him. She was surprised and a little happy that Seth was going to walk to class with her even though she would never admit it.

"Tessa huh?" Izzy asked smirking. Seth remembered he had something to ask Izzy about the Tessa disaster. He didn't fully understand what had happened so he asked Izzy what was on his mind.

"Why did stick up to Tessa for me?" he asked fixing his blue bag strap looking expectantly at her. Izzy froze. Damn you Seth! Instead of saying that out loud and wishing that he hadn't asked she started swiftly thinking of a reason why she would have done such a thing.

"Well, I saw you were uncomfortable and I hate Tessa!" Izzy carried on, scrunching up her face in disgust just thinking about Tessa. Seth smiled while she walked into their English class side by side.

"Uh thanks I guess" Seth smiled taking his seat. To his surprise she took a seat beside him. Things were looking up for Seth. They spent the lesson sitting in silence and some of the other students were looking at the pair confused, something odd was happening and they couldn't put their finger on what.

English was just about to end as Seth plucked up the courage to ask Izzy if she wanted a lift home. He stuttered out his question. He was so nervous around her. He waited with baited breath for her answer. Izzy looked up at him her chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Ah sure thanks" She smiled. Surprising both Seth and herself in the process.

The last bell of the day rang loudly throughout the school. Finally school was over! Seth headed out first heading towards the car park. He looked over his shoulder to see if Izzy was following. She was going the wrong way. He held in a laugh that was trying valiantly to escape. He easily caught up to her, due to his extra height. He tugged on her bag strap dragging her slightly down the hall.

"What the hell?" She snapped. Not realising yet who it was. She turned violently her hair flipping in the process. "Let go of me freak!" She gasped. "Oh Seth! I'm sorry I didn't know who it was." She quickly explained. Seth held back the growl that was threatening to come out. She reminded him in that moment who he had imprinted on.

"It's fine. The car is this way" He tried to keep his voice calm. But his annoyance seeped through despite his effort. Izzy shook her head. Everything had been going great between her and Seth, and now she had ruined it. Way to go! She thought to herself sulking behind the angry Seth as she followed him

Seth arrived at his beaten up, fading blue truck. Izzy loved the truck. She had great memories in it. She always went with Harry, Leah and Seth fishing. She sighed. Just thinking how hard it must be on Seth and Leah that they lost their dad. Seth hopped in slamming the door with a loud thud! Izzy was surprised the door didn't fall of the hinges with the slam. Poor old truck. She thought climbing into the passenger seat. Seth kept his eyes on the road. Izzy sighed. She knew Seth well enough when he was annoyed.

"You okay?" Izzy asked. She couldn't take the silence anymore. Seth felt bad for ignoring her, he cursed under his breath. Stupid imprint! It was a blessing and a curse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed. He decided to head for the beach before dropping Izzy home. He thought it would be a good place to talk properly about what had occurred with the Tessa thing. He took a swift turn left. Izzy noticed where they were going. She smiled. Seth's heart thumped faster when he saw Izzy smile. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk she usually had or a fake smile. It was a genuine smile.

"Why are we going to the beach?" She inquired smiling. Seth couldn't help himself and smiled back, he was happy to see some joy in Izzy's eyes the genuine smile on her face.

"I thought it's a good place to talk about what happened today in school." Seth smirked. He could hear how fast Izzy's heart was beating she was nervous. He bit his lip from laughing. Izzy Waters nervous! This was most defiantly something to remember "Oh okay" Izzy stammered looking out the window biting her lip. Before Seth registered what he was doing he reached out and held her slender tanned hand in his hand. Izzy was first shocked at the simple gesture but smiled happily at Seth. Seth hated to admit but he was enjoying holding Izzy's hand.

When the pair finally reached the cool beach. It was deserted. Good! Seth thought, suddenly glad that the beach wasn't a popular spot if it wasn't sunny. Seth climbed out of the car reluctantly dropping Izzy's hand. Izzy trailing behind him wishing the conversation they were about to have had already happened.

A.N/Sorry! I know it's been ages since I updated! I had exams but they are over now!


	6. Confessions

The worst imprint ever!

**Chapter -6 Confessions!**

An: Guess what? I still don't own twilight. Thank you for the reviews.

Seth and Izzy walked away from the car leaving it parked on the small amount of cement, and the grains of sand that people had carried back to their cars from the beach. They walked slowly the golden sand impeding their progress. After a few minutes of walking they reached an unspoken agreement and sat simultaneously on the cool slightly damp sand. Izzy didn't look at Seth instead she looked out over the dark rolling sea, worrying about what Seth was going to say, her body showed the tension that she could feel building up around her. Seth on the other hand was completely relaxed and calm; he seemed to currently have an inner peace. The crashing of the sea on the sand was the only sound between the two of them. Seth reflected that he was enjoying spending time with Izzy. He still wasn't enamoured with her, in truth the thought of them together still disgusted him, but he was slowly adapting to the thought. When the silence became too much for him he sighed, it was time to start talking, and hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. He turned his gaze to Izzy waiting until he had her attention to start taking. Izzy looked resolutely at the horizon not turning to look at him. After a few moments though she couldn't take it anymore and her eyes met the intense gaze that Seth was giving her.

"What's the real reason, you stood up to Tessa?" the dark eyes held a curiosity that would clearly be difficult to satisfy. Izzy looked uncomfortable and Seth could help but cross his arms over his broad chest looking triumphant. His gaze became more intense, something which Izzy thought was impossible. She didn't like being stared at like that. She moved her gaze back to the sea, which was reflecting the cloudy sky in its murky waters. She took in the sound and smell of the ocean and took a large breath. She was trying to find the right words, the calming effect the repetitive sounds were having on her brain helped her.

"To be completely honest," here Izzy paused hoping what she was about to say wouldn't embarrass her more than it had to. "I didn't like the way she talked to you." She glanced at Seth then looked back towards the horizon. "She told me she slept with you." At this point Izzy didn't want to meet Seth's eyes, though she knew Tessa hadn't slept with him, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable admitting this to him. Despite this she still felt slightly angry. She glanced at Seth once more and discovered that he was shaking slightly. As Seth didn't seem to be concerned about this development she ignored it and looked back out to the horizon before speaking once more. "I knew you weren't like that." She stated simply before adding, "So I called her on it." Seth noticed that there was a small smile playing on her lips, she was recalling Tessa's embarrassed face. Seth unconsciously relaxed as he smelt Izzy's scent. He realised he was glad that Izzy knew he wouldn't have done that, particularly with Tessa Princeton.

"So you were jealous?" though Seth's statement sounded like a question it was defiantly rhetorical, Izzy however blushed slightly, her russet coloured skin darkening. He had enjoyed her standing up for him, more than he would admit, but he couldn't help smirking at the unintentional admission. She instantly looked at her feet.

"I was not jealous" She muttered. Tossing her long, onyx hair over her face. Hiding her blush. Seth had the urge to move her hair from her face. He caught himself. Turning to sit on his hands. 'You were jealous!' Seth teased. Hoping she would come out of hiding behind her hair. Izzy attempted to shove Seth playfully. It did nothing. It was like pushing against a concrete wall. Totally useless. This surprised Izzy, She looked at Seth with total shock. Seth realised at that moment she tried to shove him. He couldn't contain his laughter. Seth's loud, deep laugh echoing off the trees on the beach. Izzy was embarrassed. 'What was that?' Seth asked. Still trying to contain his laughter at Izzy's failed attempt, of trying to shove him. 'I was trying to push you!' Izzy giggled. She never giggled. She stopped immediately looking back at the black turning waves. Seth sighed.

'You did a great job!' He teased. Izzy couldn't help but smile. She turned her attention back to Seth. She was enjoying herself, which was surprising since they usually were arguing with each other. Things were looking up. Izzy shivered. Goofing around with Seth, she didn't notice how cold it was. She rubbed her slender arms. Trying to warm herself up. Seth noticed, He wrapped his muscled arm around her. His 108 temperature warmed her up immediately. Izzy couldn't help herself. She cuddled right into Seth's side. She fit perfectly. Seth smiled. He was surprised that Izzy cuddled up to him and that he liked it. 'Wow Seth, when did you get so warm?' Izzy muttered cuddling into Seth's side. Her face hidden. Seth smiled wrapping his muscled, toned arms around Izzy's small frame. 'I've always been warm' Seth teased. Enjoying the little game they were playing. It was better then always arguing with Izzy. 'Guess it took me a little while to figure it out.' Izzy sighed. She didn't mean to say it, but being held by Seth made her content. It felt right; she has never felt like this with anyone ever! Seth shocked, He was lucky Izzy couldn't see his expression.

'Yeah...' Seth huffed. He tighten his grip around Izzy. He didn't want this moment to end. Seth's heighted hearing heard two teenagers laughing, approaching the spot where Izzy and Seth were. Izzy was unaware. 'C'mon it will be fun!' Seth heard a young man call. His voice was familiar. Izzy sat up; she could hear the two people approaching. Seth noticed she slowly moved away from him, it hurt. What? It was okay to cuddle up to him when no-one was around? That angered Seth and upsetted him. He wrapped his toned arms around his long legs. 'Who's that?' Izzy questioned. Seth rolled his dark brown eyes. Like it's not obvious that, it's his older sister and Jacob. Seth mentally face palmed. Of course Izzy couldn't see who it was. 'I don't know' Seth muttered quietly. Staring at the dark, rushing waves as they crashed on the darkened sand. Izzy just nodded, straining her eyes to see.

Leah froze; she caught the scent of Seth and Izzy. "Shit Jacob." She hushed under her breath. Jacob was stumbling after Leah, a hand on her waist.

"What?" Jacob whispered, He looked around frantically trying to see what the problem was.

"Seth and Izzy are over there." Leah whispered.

She could see Seth and Izzy now. Leah didn't wait and marched over. "Hey Izzy" Leah yelled. Throwing herself down beside Izzy. Izzy jumped away from Seth, like they were caught doing something.

She was pulled out of what ever came over her when she was around Seth. Seth now angry and disgusted by Izzy got up and walked away from the two girls. Jacob trotted after him. "Seth!" Jacob called after the retreating figure. "What's up?" Jacob stood in front of Seth. Jacob was a couple of inches taller then Seth's 6 ft 5 height. Jacob crossed his arms across his toned chest. "Nothing." Seth spat. He didn't want anyone to bother him he wanted to be left alone. Jacob shook his head, ignoring the way Seth was treating him, He knew he was upset about Izzy. "What? Your panties in a twist because Leah and I interrupted you guys?" Jake smirked, trying to get a rise out of Seth.

Seth growled. "You weren't interrupted anything!" Seth was shaking now. Jacob placed a hand on Seth's shoulder to calm him down. Seth sighed getting a control of himself. "Before she heard you guys come over, she was cuddled into me." Seth sighed. "But then she moved away. Like what the fuck?" Seth bit his knuckle, trying to keep his anger under control. Izzy made him so anger, but so happy at the same time. "That's tough man." Jacob replied. Feeling sorry for Seth. "C'mon! We better head back." Jacob jumped up. Heading back to Leah and Izzy. Seth sighed before following Jacob back. Izzy felt bad, she didn't understand why though... What was Seth doing to her?

**A.N: Sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated! But here it is chapter 6! I need a new bête so pm me if your interested! **


	7. The things you do to me!

The worst imprint ever!

**Chapter -7 the things you do to me!**

An: Guess what? I still don't own twilight. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you to girlswagg21 for the review!

Seth sat on the other side of Jacob. He wanted to keep away from Izzy. If she was so cold she can come over to him, in front of Leah and Jake instead of jumping away from him like he was diseased.

Izzy was shivering, Leah was to busy wrapped around Jacob to notice, although there was great heat coming from Leah and Jacob it didn't stop Izzy's shivers.

Seth didn't even take one glance at Izzy. He could hear her teeth chatter but didn't even batter an eyelash. Seth being stubborn wouldn't go near her for the rest of the night. Izzy couldn't take it anymore. Listening to Jacob and Leah suck face was making her stomach turn and she missed being in Seth's warm comforting embrace. She got up stretching her cold tense muscles. Wiping the dried sand of her dark jeans, slowly making her way towards Seth. She was drawn to him, like a moth is to a flame. She knew Seth was warm and safe. Seth turned his toned back towards Izzy. He didn't want her near him. But the wolf in him was going crazy. Fighting with Seth to wrap his arms around his imprint and protect her. But Seth was winning the battle inside himself. The wolf was quiet and submitting for now.. "You okay?" Izzy asked. She was quiet for once, real concern in her voice. Seth just kept his gaze on the blackened sea. Watching, the waves twist and turn. It was a mesmerizing dance in a way keeping Seth occupied. Izzy nodded, taking that she had upsetted Seth. "I'm fine" Seth marked after a moment. Izzy scooted over to him; she couldn't withstand the cold any longer.

Seth's arms were kept by his side. Itching to be around Izzy's small frame. "I'm sorry..." Izzy squeaked bowing her head. Her long onyx hair covering her profile from Seth's angered gaze. "For what?" Seth spat.

What?! She apolsging for scooting away from him? They shouldn't of been that close anyway! They hated each other didn't they? Seth's feelings were muddled up about Izzy now, from imprinting on her four days ago. Did he still hate her or is he caving in on the imprint? His wolf side was winning. Howling up in happiness. Seth left out a small audible growl, shutting the inner wolf up.

Izzy was confused. "Seth!" She exclaimed upset by the way Seth was treating her. They were having such a nice time. What did she say to ruin it? She was starting to fall for Seth, But if was going to turn on her and start acting like a jerk, she wasn't going to sit there and take it. That wasn't who she was! Izzy waters was not some weak, pushover of a girl! No! She was a level headed determined woman!

"Seth! Don't speak to me like that" She snapped. She wasn't going to play little miss nice now. Screw Seth's feelings. She was done!

Seth whirled around to face her. His eyes were like looking at the sea in the middle of a storm. Dark, murky and terrifying. "Speak to you like what?!" Seth was done with her. Izzy was terrified. Seth couldn't help it. He was usually a nice, happy going guy, But Izzy brought out his bad side.

"I'm sick of you! This was a mistake!" Seth growled. Jumping up in one quick movement. Too fast for Izzy. She jumped.

Izzy couldn't help the tears that fell. "Yo-You really think it was a mistake?" She stuttered. More tears falling. Seth, shaking with anger just nodded. He couldn't stop. He wanted to grab her and hold her, stop her crying but he just couldn't. Izzy never cried in front of a guy before.

They were usually the ones to cry. "Fine! Screw you Seth!" She yelled storming over to a fuming Leah. He was going to get it later. But at this moment in time he couldn't care less. Seth looked over to Jake; he was shaking his head in disappointment. Seth ran off. Screw them! If none of their business if he accept Izzy or not! She is infuriating! Seth thought to himself. Resisting the urge to phase, he couldn't handle the taunts he would receive from his pack brothers.

Leah hushed Izzy, Calming her down. "What did I do?!" Izzy sobbed. Confused about her feeling. Why is she so upset about Seth? "Nothing Seth is just an idiot sometimes." Leah murmured stroking Izzy's soft hair. Jacob stood there, not really sure what to do.

"I'll call you tomorrow Jake". Leah spoke up. "Alright" Jake was relieved that he could leave the feelings fest. It was weird seeing Leah like that. He was used to the tough, cold Leah. But he liked this side of her. "Bye". He pecked her on the lips before jogging into the forest to see where Seth had run off to.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" Leah smiled at the tear streaked Izzy. She nodded getting up. "Thanks Leah" Leah smiled. "That's what sisters are there for!"

Leah joked. The two girls headed for Leah's small house. Seth was home ages ago; he was happily sitting in front of the television. He had calmed down. That's when he heard Leah and Izzy coming in through the front door. Laughing or more cackling to themselves. Seth chuckled to himself. Thinking Leah and Izzy were witches. "Go into the sitting room, I'll get us snacks!" Leah called to Izzy. Seth rolled his dark eyes. "Great!" he grumbled.

Izzy really wasn't in the mood for Seth. She slowly crept into the sitting room. Seth didn't look at her. It hurt, she admitted, but she put up her defensive walls and sat on the beige arm chair. Pretending like it didn't. Leah quietly watching from the kitchen. Hoping Seth would say something, but Seth being Seth didn't. Izzy bit her lip, fighting the urge to give a piece of her mind. It's not worth it. She repeated to herself over in her head.

Seth was staring blankly at the television screen. He had no clue what was on, but was well aware of Izzy sitting over on the armchair and Leah spying on them. Seth got and stretched, shuffling along into the small kitchen. He glared as Leah pretended to search for some chips. 'You weren't spying!" Seth growled lowly. Leah ignored him, walking past him into Izzy. "C'mon!" Leah sang leading Izzy to her room. Seth sighed. "Both of them are ignoring me!" Seth muttered. Running his large, russet hands through his black, messy hair.

"You royally fucked up" Seth sighed. Deciding to do the right thing and make up with his sister and imprint. Seth stomped up the stairs. Throwing Leah's door open. "Get out Seth." Leah sighed. She was used to Seth's weird mood swings. Seth rolled his eyes. "Izzy, can I talk to you?" Seth stated. Izzy rolled her eyes getting up. "No!" She smirked. Closing the door on Seth. Seth growled. "Uh ohh!" Leah cried! Grabbing Izzy.

"What?" Izzy demanded. Leah knew what Seth was going to do. The door swung open and there stood a grinning Seth. He walked in. "Seth? What are you doing?!" Izzy spat. She wasn't in the mood for Seth's antics. "Nothing!" he sang. Leah left Izzy go, she started to laugh. Izzy stepped back. "Seth get away from me!" She yelled as Seth threw her over his broad shoulder and ran to his room. Izzy sighed.

Seth placed her on the bed. Holding her wrists, he gazed up at her. Izzy nearly melted, her heart banging against her chest. She swore Seth could hear it to, by the way he smirked. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing Seth?" She was truly confused by Seth's actions. He just smiled.

"Isabella Rosa Waters!. I'm truly sorry for acting like a totally ass." Seth acclaimed to Izzy. She couldn't help but laugh. Seth said it with such a serious face. "Please forgive me?" He asked with his dark intense eyes. Izzy was captivated by them. "Yes" She sighed dreamily. Seth was taken back. He didn't think he would have such an effect on her. So he wasn't the only one with power! He thought. He could use that to his advantage.

Izzy shook her head. "Yeah, sorry for being a bitch!" She smiled. Seth pulled her into a tight embrace. This took Izzy by surprise. Seth buried his face into her neck, taking in her scent. Izzy sighed. She felt whole around Seth, like she was a puzzle missing a piece, but when he was around he was the missing piece making her whole. Seth pulled out of the hug first. He smiled, taking a chance he leaned in. He heard Izzy gasp. He smiled before...

an: review please! : )


End file.
